


Sucking Too Hard On Your Lollipop (Or Love's Gonna Get'cha Down)

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (minimal angst), Blow Jobs Used as a Plot Devise, Christophe Giacometti is a Little Shit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, No Actually Blow Jobs Performed, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overuse of Innuendos, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sore throat, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Trolling, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky Are Siblings, Yes you read that right, cough victor cough, i told you it was crack, it can be interpreted as either, it's all chris's fault, left intentionally vague, no beta we die like men, possibly, that's the best way to describe it, thought it was still fair to warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Victor blames all of this on Chris, who will happily take the blame if he can sit back and watch the chaos.Yuuri is very confused and really just wants to skate.Phichit's trying to be a supportive best friend while keeping everything from Yuuri... for now.Yuri just really doesn't want to think of the old man and Katsudon doing... things...When Victor and Chris make a drunken bet about innuendos and reporters, Victor has to deal with the consequences sooner than he'd like. Now, he just has to troll the reporters throughout a whole competition without letting it effect Yuuri in any way. That shouldn't be too hard, I mean, it's just the reporters. It's not like anyone else will really hear or care, right?
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Spitters are Quitters

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is my first official work on here. Great start!
> 
> I had a different story planned to be my first, but this just came to me at like 3 am one day while scrolling through TikTok. It was about some guy harassing his friend because he got a sore throat from his partner the night before. I have a YOI poster in my room, so I thought about Chris teasing Victor, thus this bullshit is born! And not to worry, the other fic will happen, just not as soon.
> 
> I hope people give this a shot since I tried to make it pretty funny, but again, I started it at 3 am, so I don't have high hopes. This first chapter might be a bit rough to get through, but I have no beta so *shrug* Just try to wait through to the second chapter if you can. I promise I actually can write.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy no matter what!

To Victor’s defense, it was all Chris’s idea. And copious amounts of alcohol was involved before he agreed.

The night started like any other night whenever the duo went out. They go to a nice bar for a little bit until one of them (read Chris) gets bored and they move to a dance club, still staying mostly to themselves, but venturing out occasionally to dance for a bit.

The two had been lounging in one of the less busy corners of the club when Victor’s voice had started to go out from yelling along to the music and over it. Chris laughed at him and took the opportunity. “You know, you sound like Yuuri is a lucky man and that you don’t have much of a gag reflex.”

Victor spat his drink across the table, almost crying with laughter. When he finally caught his breath again, he motioned for Chris to lean closer. “If only that were true. I really suck at them, and not in a good way.”

Chris leaned back in a dramatic gasp. “The Great Victor Nikiforov is bad at something, and it’s even in the bedroom!” he squealed.

“Keep it down,” Victor yelled back, embarrassed. “What if someone hears you?”

He got a skeptical look in return. “Really, honey? No one is paying attention to us, and if they were, it’s far too loud to hear anything.”

“Still,” Victor put his head in his arms on the table, “it’s embarrassing and I’m too drunk for this.” He squeaked a bit at the end.

Chris chuckled and rubbed the silver hair in front of him. Eventually, the horrible idea passed through his mind. “Victor, hey, Victor,” he pestered while poking his best friend's head.

He got a groan in response and took it as an affirmative to continue. “I have a horrible bet for yoooooooou,” he sang.

Victor picked his head up a bit in interest.

“This may be a while in the future, but the next time you’re sick and have a sore throat at a competition, especially if Yuuri is there, the entire time you have to hint that it’s because of a blow job.”

Victor stared at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter, “That’s a good one, Chris.”

The other pouted, “I’m serious. And, if you can make it a full competition like that, my next exhibition piece will be about blow jobs.”

Victor stopped laughing and stared at his friend’s face, looking to see if he would take this bet seriously. It actually sounded kind of fun. The issue would be dropping hints without letting Yuuri know, especially if he’s performing. It would just fluster and throw him off, and Victor wouldn’t go that far for a bet.

After weighing the pros and cons in his inebriated brain, Victor decided to take Chris up on the bet. However, the day to cash it in came far too soon for Victor’s liking. It was only about a month after the bet, and he got strep throat. After a week of antibiotics, he wasn’t contagious and just in time for Yuuri’s next competition. 

The sore throat still lingered, and he sounded like he smoked a pack a day. Since he was sick, he avoided the press and interviews, so no one had heard him yet outside of his rink mates and few others. 

Victor was looking at the other skaters for the competition, knowing that Yuri would also be joining them. He saw Phichit and Leo which were nice additions, but his heart dropped a bit when he saw one Christophe Giacometti. He had forgotten about the bet until then. And Chris was most definitely going to collect. Great. 

…

"Why hello mon ami! To what do I owe this call? I just saw the competition line up and it looks like we'll be seeing each other very soon."

"Stuff it, Giacometti."

'Rude… Hey! You don't sound too good. You and Yuuri having too much fun?"

"It's what's left of strep throat."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that Victor, honey. At least, that's not what you're going to be telling the press anyway."

Victor could hear the smirk through the phone. He sighs. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

The other skater laughs. "Oh no, how could I forget something that involves my favorite power couple, The Victor Nikiforov being bad at something, and next year's exhibition on the line? And not all people have the memory span of a fish."

He huffed, "Well, I at least remember the important stuff."

"Really? You remember the date you and Yuuri first held hands, but you forget about making a short program for your own rink mate?"

The Russian whines through the phone. "Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" 

The only response is a laugh.

Victor clicks off the phone and sets it on the table.  _ Well, that was a waste of time,  _ he thinks.

He feels warm arms wrap around him and a chin just barely reaches his shoulder. "Who were talking too? It was hard to make out that last bit and they seemed to be trying to get under your skin," his fiance mumbled.

Victor just leaned into the touch and placed his head on the other's with a relaxed sigh. "Nothing. It was just Chris teasing me about… something I said before." He turns within the other's arms, gently caresses his cheeks, and gives him a light kiss on the forehead. " _ I _ think he was just trying to mess me up so he could get a leg up on the competition since he knows that there is no way he is beating you since you've already proved that twice."

Yuuri laughs a bit before his partner puts his arms carefully around his shoulders, causing him to look up at the icy blue eyes and stern face. "He might even try to mess with you too so don't let him get in your head at the competition, okay? Can you promise me?"

"Okay?" The other replied, confused by the suddenly serious tone this silly conversation took.

"Good!" With the smile returning and one more forehead kiss, the silver haired man ran off to who knows where leaving a very confused Yuuri standing in the middle of the apartment.


	2. It's Better When You Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the competition has arrived!
> 
> Victor's ready to take the challenge head on, but will out favorite ice tiger be able to make it through without killing anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I know almost nothing about professional ice skating and how a real competition would play out. I was actually interested in skating before the show and looked up a few things, but I fudged some stuff to get things where I wanted it to, to make sure certain characters could do certain things at certain points in time without screwing with the competition too badly. That made sense, right? I'm running on about 4 hours of sleep and caffeine.
> 
> Also yes, each chapter is going to start with some sort of innuendo or phrase or joke or alluding to something inappropriate. I don't have many, though, so if I got a few good ideas in the comments, that would be amazing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri knew he was smart not to go with the old man and Katsudon.

Or maybe he should have. He might have kept the idiot's mouth shut at least a little bit longer.

Or could have easily gotten him into talking so much on the ride over that he would have lost his voice completely before any of them ever stepped foot in the area.

Or he could have ripped Victor's vocal cords out when there were less witnesses around.

Let's see what was getting the kitten to contemplate murder this time.

Yuri and Yakov arrived a whole 5 minutes before the love birds. It didn't matter. The sea of reporters and journalists was so thick that it just meant the two Russians were a few feet further away from the couple. Sadly, not far enough away.

However, it was the very rare case that the skating world's number one couple was separated by the swarm within seconds. Yuuri was herded off into no man's land while Victor was inched towards the other two.

Because the universe is apparently out to get one Yuri Plisetsky, Victor was, of course, asked about his voice only when he was within earshot of the younger skater.

"Actually, I got my sore throat from Yuuri. I mean, I definitely got something from Yuuri that gave me a sore throat."

Then, that fucker (no damned pun intended) have the _nerve_ to _wink_ at the cameras.

_The cameras,_ Yuri reminded himself, _you can't murder on camera_.

_I think you can after something like that_ , another part of his brain supplied.

He might have actually done something to the bastard, if he could actually move. Currently, he was just standing there, grinding his teeth to the gums. His face was so bright red in color that it could rival Yakov's when he got onto one of his yelling rants. And his hands were bunched into such tight fists at his sides, he wouldn't be surprised if he was drawing blood.

He was able to move just enough to look at Yakov because if Yuri was having this volatile of a reaction, he couldn't imagine what the coach was doing right now.

The coach in question was too busy being shouted at and hounded by reporters that he didn't hear a syllable from Victor. This enraged Yuri even more. Not only did he have to sit and stew with the occasional horrifying image of the asshole's remark floating through his head, leaving him shivering and practically dry heaving, but he had to endure all of this alone! 

He had one solitaire thought to focus on, _Victor is going to pay._

…

Yuri's place of choice to camp out was, of course, the men's room.

Surprising, he didn't have to wait long for the dead man walking to arrive.

As the target leisurely walks into the bathroom, the kitten takes his opportunity to catch his prey off guard and pounces, pinning the other to a wall.

Victor lets out a yelp that, because of his hoarse voice, comes out more like a crackling squeak.

It confuses Yuri for a second, but not wanting to waste this opportunity of seemingly having the upper hand, he elected to ignore it. "What the hell was that out there?" he growled.

Victor stared down at the surprisingly intimidating figure, "I was, uh, answering the questions?"

This time Yuri actually growled. "Not that you dumbass! What was with the stupid jokes and shit you were saying about you and Katsudon?" He has to finish this conversation fast before the other realizes how embarrassed it made the younger one feel to talk about or let him notice the very bright and prominent blush that was trying to crawl it's way up to the kitten's face.

The silver head turns away from the other to hide his own embarrassment. "I made a bet with Chris that I had to make the reporters think the sore throat was from--"

"I GET IT!" Yuri shouts, didn't even want to think about what he was _hinting_ at, let alone actually _hear the words coming from the man himself_. That was a special hell onto its own that no one would ever deserve.

"Of course it's the damn pervert," he mutters to himself instead.

Suddenly turning chipper again, Victor says, "Alright, now that that's been settled, I'm going to head to the bathroom now." He starts toward a stall until the blonde skater puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Nice try," he scoffs, "but I was here first and now I've been made aware that I now have to wait for a Christophe Giacometti."

Victor pouts, "But why can't I use the bathroom?"

Yuri huffs as he pushes the other man out of the door, "Yeah, and let you possibly listen in and give your unwelcome opinion? No thanks."

"But the other one's on the other side of the building," he whined.

"Tough," Yuri said as he closed the door in the older skater's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was a bit short. I was going to have it be both Victor and Chris's interactions with Yuri, but Chris's conversation lasts much longer and contains some feels. Plus, I wanted to switch perspectives to show what other people were doing at this time and how people would react once word got around about Victor's little stunt. It only made sense to cut it here. I was going to try to pad it out, but the filler was unimportant, stupid, and I just couldn't put my heart into. Sorry. But, to make up for it, next chapter we get Yuuri pov! And we finally bring Phichit into the story!
> 
> I hope everyone is still enjoying, if not, tell me was you think I should fix, or if you love it, just tell me you love it. I literally just want any type of feedback. Even if you just type out "meh."
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!


	3. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Yuuri's and Phichit's pov and a few people hear about the little incident.
> 
> Just a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm sorry!  
> I've been really overwhelmed lately with online school, destabilizing mental health, my senior year going to shit, my brother's wedding being pushed off a year, and a lot more that I won't get into here. Everything is a little less chaotic and I'm feeling much better all round.
> 
> I have half of the next chapter written and all of the one after that so *fingers crossed* I'm planning on posting one Thursday and the other next Monday. Hopefully if I give myself a schedule, I'll be able to focus more and get them out on time.
> 
> Thank you all for your support. If it wasn't for your wonderful comments, I probably would have already abandoned this; however, I'm looking forward to seeing how this continues to play out and what you all think.
> 
> Enough of my rambling, onto the story!

After being separated from Victor and answering enough questions to keep the rabbid reporters at bay, Yuuri was finally able to make it into the building.

When he was immediately jumped by a very excited Phichit Chulanont. 

“Yuuri! I feel like I haven’t seen you in _forever_ ,” he practically wailed.

“Phichit,” Yuuri laughed, “we video chatted last week.”

The man in question broke apart the hug, holding the other at arms’ length and glaring. “Get outta here with your facts, man!”

Yuuri laughed even harder and dropped his head onto his best friend’s shoulder. “I missed you too, Phi.”

He smirked while gently pulling the other off his shoulder and grabbing him into a side hug. “Now come on, you know me. We can’t just meet up and not get a photo.” He slid his phone and in the perfect selfie position, all in one swift move, “Cheese!”

“Huh?” Click!

“Phichiiiiiiiiiit! I wasn’t ready!”

“And that’s your best angle.”

The older man stuck his tongue out in reply while his friend just snickered at him.

With a few well practiced swipes and his favorite filter, Phichit posted the perfect pair:

**phichit+chu**

Reunited with my best friend just in time for us to get some medals! #silverandgold #bffgoals #whichonescuter #itsyuuridontlie

"See! You're adorable! I mean, just look at the likes rolling in," Phichit commented as he shoved his phone in the other's face.

Yuuri had to admit, he didn't look awful, "But I would have looked better with a little more warning."

The other skater sighed, taking a few scrolls through some of the comments on their photo. Most of them were well wishes for the competition or just complements, but then he noticed a few strange ones. People were being really inappropriate, well, more so than usual, especially towards Yuuri. And there were all of these one's freaking out, sometimes even tagging him personally, linking him to a different site.

With a Tweet, a photo, and a supposed audio recording, that he wasn't going to play with a certain someone next to him, of a particular skater/coach that is currently taking over all of the skating tags, if not all of the internet, with his latest quote.

After all of the blood rushed to his face and doing everything he could to block out what he just read, he, in the wise words of his dearest friend, wanted "to crawl under a rock and die." However, then he just started snickering to himself like a madman. _Really Vic? You're going to joke about something you're already bad at?_ Because yes, Phichit is Yuuri's best and closest friend, so **of course** he knows just how awful Victor actually is.

"I'm gonna screenshot the photo to keep it."

"No!" Phichit practically tackled Yuuri to snatch the phone from his hands before he could open up the photo and potentially see any of the comments or worse, get sent the quote.

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" Yuuri asked his arm load of best friend.

Phichit scrambled out of his arms and kept the phone out of sight. "Umm, it's just that… I should just send you the original one in case you don't want the filter," he supplied with an awkward laugh.

"And you stole my phone because?"

"How else would I have stopped you from making that dreadful mistake?"

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but thankfully Victor showed up to end this… oh shit, not him!

"Hi love, how bad were the reporters?"

"Eh, about as vulture-like as usual."

Just looking at him and hearing that screwed up voice made what he thought couldn't get worse and more noticeable, exactly that.

"Hey Phi, you okay? You look really red."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just, uh, peachy, he he," Phichit choked out with a forced smile.

Neither of the others looked convinced, but they decided not to push him.

"I had to run to the other side of the building and was wondering if you needed anything, darling."

"I'm all set for now, thanks." Yuuri leaned up to give the other a kiss while Phichit closed his eyes and tried to repress a shiver without anyone noticing.

"I'll see you soon, dear."

Phichit breathed a sigh of relief when Victor finally left. How long was he there? An hour? Two?

"You're sure you good?" Yuuri asked, pressing the back of his hand to the other's forehead.

Phichit swallowed and responded. "Yeah, trust me. I'm good."

"Okay," the other skater took a step, "but you still look really red. You wanna grab some water?"

"Yeah." The pair started towards the warm up area. 

_He wouldn't do that out of nowhere and he definitely wasn't doing... that weird stuff around Yuuri. Why the hell did that happen?_

_I mean, I just would've expected him. That sounds much more like…_

"Actually afterwards, can we walk around a bit."

"Totally. Any particular reason why?"

"I haven't seen Chris in a while and there are a few things I'd like to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit shorter than originally intended, but it took me a while to get that Instagram sorta look right and I ended up rewriting how Phichit found out like 5 different times because I hated how I worded it. This was also going to have him confronting Chris in it as well, but I've been having some writers block and really felt bad about not giving you guys anything.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll do what I can to make it worth the wait.
> 
> I'm gonna say goodbye here because I wanna talk about something really off topic and if you don't care, then you can (please) leave a kudos and/or comment and leave!
> 
> So, I really hope you liked it. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! (Which I promise is actually soon)
> 
> If you're still here, I would like to add something a biiiiiit (read:completely) off topic. Another (not very important) reason this was delayed was because I've gotten a new hyperfixation and started cranking something out for that, but then I got worried no one would read it. So now it's just sitting in my Google Drive collecting dust. I have over 9 full pages done, I'm just SUPER self conscious about it. If anyone would be at all interested, (I know I've been really vague, I just love this concept and I don't want it to flop) please say something in the comments and I'll talk about it. (I had an idea to put up a few of the scenes that I've completed into a collection of one-shots to see what people think, but then would people not like it when it's word for word back in the story and???) Also, I had mentioned this on my Voltron work and people seemed confused, this isn't Voltron or Yuri!!! on Ice related at all; it's a totally different show.
> 
> Man that was long. If you actually read all of that, here's a cookie *hands*  
> And I'll give you something special for sitting through that. I've had the ending for this series planned out since the first chapter, like word for word how I want it to end, not just like a vague idea.  
> Anyway! I love you all! Thank you so much for any and all support! I will truely see you soon! Stay safe!


	4. Harder Than It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit confronts Chris and some reporters confront Yuuri. This can't possibly end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! It's still technically Thursday for *looks at watch* 10 more minutes!
> 
> I wanted to get it out during the day, but I got terrible writer's block at the same time school decided to dump a shit ton of homework on me. I also got a new book, but that's not important, hehe.
> 
> I do have the next chapter written and ready for Monday though, so I don't actually have an excuse if I screw that up.
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy!

Ah, there’s the bastard.

Phichit spotted Chris doing some weird move that he assumed was supposed to be some sort of stretch even though he was clearly only doing it to get a rise out of the journalists around him. Especially since it was way too early to begin stretching and  _ how in the hell would that even stretch anything? _

Yuuri had started talking to Leo, so Phichit used it as his opportunity to slip away and confront the obvious real culprit.

Putting on one of his better reporter ready smiles, he weaves he way over and gently taps the other skater on the shoulder. "Giacometti, may I have a word, please?"

Chris slowly gets up from his position, very slowly, and turns to face the other. With a little chuckle he replied, "Oh no, am I in trouble?"

Phichit's face twitches slightly, doing everything he can to keep his composure and not start yelling at this man about his juvenile humor in front of global television. Instead, he does the closest thing to a casual laugh that he currently can and says, "Only if you don't come with me." 

Chris, noticing that Phichit is definitely not in the mood to play games, excuses himself from the crowd and follows him. "Now what was  _ so _ important that you had t--"

"Now listen here Giaco _shit_ ti," Phichit practically threw him around the nearest corner, getting directly in his face, "but whatever the hell you have on Victor better not affect Yuuri or I swear I will turn hamsters into your worst nightmare.” 

Chris looked and felt like a deer in the headlights. He gave the scary, shorter man a quick nod. Satisfied, Phichit stepped back, while the other let out a sigh of relief, yet it was quickly replaced with a light smirk. “But I still can do whatever I want involving Victor, and just some light teasing around Yuuri?”

Phichit took a second to consider it. He didn’t care about Victor’s image as much as he did his best friend’s, he didn’t really care at all for the living legend’s reputation; however, with the two being together, their images would be intertwined no matter what. But, he also knew that Chris would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially a friend like Yuuri or Victor. 

With a heavy sigh, Phichit gave the other man his blessing before Chris took off in the direction of Yuuri and Leo with the Thai skater on his heels.

… 

"Mr. Nikiforov, we couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be limping as you walked. Is everything alright?"

"Oh that! That's nothing to worry about. You know, it's a good thing I'm not competing today. I know it's strange but my _knees_ are killing me today. First the throat, now this, I'm just falling apart, hah!"

… 

“Hey Leo. Haven’t seen you in a while, how’ve you been?”

“Yuuri!” Leo called as he turned around, “It’s so good to see you. I’ve been doing alright. How about you? Everything going well with you and Victor?”

Yuuri smiled warmly and relaxed a bit more. “Yeah, they’ve been great. Oh! And Phichit here--” He turned over his shoulder to pull his best friend into the conversation only to find that he had disappeared. 

“Oh, I guess he must have run off,” Leo commented.

Yuuri looked around some more. _ Phichit has been acting really weird today.  _ He grabbed his phone to text the other, asking where he ran off to, only to come up empty-handed.  _ Shit. Phi still has my phone. _

“Mr. Katsuki!”

Yuuri looked up to see a small herd of reporters headed their way. “Heads up, reporters incoming,” he whispered to Leo before putting on his best journalist smile. Well, Victor said it was his best one. It was a cross between a shy, boyish smile and his eros one.

Leo smiled as well, preparing for the coming onslaught. What they didn’t know was all of the chaos that has already been created and how Leo basically didn’t need to do anything.

“Mr. Katsuki, are you feeling well enough to perform?”

“Mr. Nikiforov said that you had been unwell. Are you sure you’re clear?”

“Mr. Katsuki, have you heard quotes already given to us by Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri called out. There were too many questions at once and the ones he caught made no sense.

“Yuuri dear, there you are.”

“Chris,” Yuuri breathed out in a sigh of relief. At least one friendly face to help him out. Speaking of which, where’s Leo?

“Yuuri!” Again, Yuuri was accosted by two armfuls of Phichit. However, while hugging, the newest arrival leaned forward and whispered into the other’s ear, “Don’t worry. I’ll explain later. Chris and I will take care of them for now. I got’cha.” He gave one more squeeze before letting go. 

Yuuri let out another breath and a more genuine smile reached his lips. Phi always knew what to say to calm him down. 

“Mr. Chulanont, Mr. Giacometti, do you have any comments on either of Mr. Nikiforov’s quotes?” rang the clearest over the wave of questions from the small mass in front of them. It also caused the rest to fall deadly silent.

Phichit and Chris shared a confused look for a second, before righting themselves. 

Phichit cleared his throat before speaking first. “Well, I believe that my best friend, Mr. Katsuki here, is perfectly fine and I hope that Mr. Nikiforov gets better soon,” he said neutrally.

Chris took that as his turn to say his piece, but with the mischievous glint in his eye and, well, who he is, they should have known what was coming. “Well, Victor, I mean  _ Mr. Nikiforov _ , definitely wasn’t  _ complaining _ about it.  _ Personally _ , I would take both him  _ coming _ here and the sore throat as a compliment, but maybe that’s just me.”

The sound of Phichit slapping himself in the face could be heard around the entire arena.

It didn’t help that the reporters were also still completely mute with quite a few turning various shades of red.

Satisfied with himself and the response, Chris smirked and announced, “If you all will excuse me, I’d like to run to the restroom before we have to draw lots.” With that, he turned on his heels and left.

The only sound was Phichit whispering, “That son of a bitch...”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked it. I'm worried the pacing is weird and that you can tell where I stopped writing one day and picked it up today (Thursday). Maybe I'm just being paranoid and hypercritical of my work.
> 
> I quite liked writing the little interactions on the side like with Phichit and Chris or Yuuri and Leo. I had a hard time writing Victor's quote. Not because I couldn't come up with anything, I was just getting embarrassed from writing it. I almost didn't put it in because of that, but it's just so good and I do want to add more of his quote just off to the side occasionally so we can all see how horribly he's screwing everything over. And since he would just do it once. I mean come on. Have you met the guy?
> 
> Even though I'm posting this at nearly midnight where I live, I really hope I get a few people to read this. As always, I hope you enjoyed! I love you! Stay Safe!


	5. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri confronts Chris and there are a lot more feels than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it again! I posted on time!  
> Sadly, I probably won't be able to post on Thursday since this is my last week of senior year so finals are eating me alive. I also haven't even started the next chapter. I'll see if I can get one out over the weekend, but you will most likely have to wait until next week Monday for an update. Sorry.
> 
> Let's focus on the story! This is where the feels and light angst tag come in. They aren't too bad, tbh I'm not even sure if I would call it angst, I just wanted to be on the safe side. Some of the other tags also come into play, but I'll let you see for yourself. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Yuri paced across the tiles of the bathroom floor.  _ Where could the bastard be? I can’t wait much longer or Yakov will have my head. _

He heard footsteps come closer to the door and got in position, waiting to strike. He hid along one of the stalls where he could see the door in case it was his next target or just a false alarm. He had already made that mistake and scared a poor junior half to death. And, though Yuri won’t admit it, he apologized profusely and even complimented their costume.

Thankfully, this time Christophe Giacometti strolled in and Yuri pounced. He tried the same scare tactic that he used on Victor, since it seemed to work, and pinned the older man to the wall.

Chris smirks, “You know Yuri, I never pictured you as a top.”

Yuri, red faced and disgusted, practically throws the other man away from him as he back pedals to the opposite wall.

Chris practically doubles over from laughing. “You should see yourself!” He gets out between breaths. After a moment he clarifies with, “Don't worry little kitten. My tastes lie with people my own age. That one was just for fun." 

Yuri shakes it off, remembering, begrudgingly, why he was there and needed to do this. “Oi, jackass, what the hell is going on with this whole thing with Victor?”

Christophe rolls his eyes muttering, “First Phichit, now you. Does everyone just automatically assume everything inappropriate comes back to me?”

“Tch, the old man actually sold you out when I cornered him, but I probably could have guessed that he wouldn’t pull some bullshit like this without someone instigating it.”

The older man pouts. “Rude.”

Yuri rolls  _ his _ eyes this time. “That’s not important. I wanted to catch you to make you get him to stop.”

“Why?” Chris smirks, walking closer towards the other skater. “Is the fearsome, foulmouthed ice tiger too innocent for a few dirty jokes?”

Yuri, blushing furiously, yells, “ _ No! _ ”

Chris starts laughing at the other once more while the other just screams at him to shut it.

Once the two have calmed a bit Yuri continues, "It's not that I'm too innocent.” “I know everything and I've made some jokes,” he adds hastily. “It's just that I don't li..." he trails off, almost completely red faced and curling in on himself.

Christophe, still wearing his shit eating grin, leans into the other and says, “Sorry, didn’t catch that last bit.”

Every visible piece of Yuri’s skin is bright red and he is furious. "I swear to God if I ever hear this repeated and especially if I hear this came from you, I'll gut you like a fish with a pair of dull skates. Got it?"

The other backs up a step, putting his hands up in surrender. “Alright, understood.” Then, he brings them down and crosses his arms, the usual smile returning. “Now spill.”

Yuri sighs, still curled in and staring at the ground, he says, "I don't like it when it's those two, okay? They're some of the closest things I have to family, and thinking of them doing that is just--" he makes a gagging motion and sound.

The older man’s smugness quickly dissipates into genuine empathy. "Aw, Yuri, I get you. If I thought of my sister doing that stuff or my parents--" he shudders "-- _ but  _ Victor's the one who would have to back out of the bet since if I would do it, he'd think that I was just trying to get out of the punishment."

Yuri looks back up, pissed, yet trying to regain his tougher persona. “Tch, that dumbass old man,” he mutters.

Chris gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Sorry kitten, but good luck." He looks at his phone and, seeing the time, decides to just leave.

The lone patron walks over to the sink and leans against it.  _ Great. Now I have to find that idiot again and convince him to stop all of this shit. _

There are a few murmurs exchanged outside before the bathroom door is suddenly busted open.

"Yura!” Yakov yells at him, “What are you doing?! You have to come draw lots!"

Yuri resentfully follows his coach out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it! All of these chapters seem like they end up shorter than I intend. My original plan was for each chapter to be about 1,000 words, but most are around 700-800. 
> 
> I hope people like the little feels that I added into here. I always love the little dynamic those three have and I can never decide if I like it better with them as like parents and a kid or as brothers. I find both really adorable and that Yuri needs more love and support in his life.
> 
> In conclusion, I truly hope you all enjoyed it. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! Stay safe!


	6. Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet a new face in the Men's Senior Division. But can he handle the pressure of competing? How about the pressure from the people around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Posted right on time. Hehe. *Dodges tomatoes once more*
> 
> I'm really sorry about how late this is, but this author has, technically, graduated high school by the skin of their teeth!
> 
> With everything getting changed because of the virus, the ceremony hasn't happened yet, but I've finished and passed all of my required classes! Which hopefully means that I'll be able to update regularly again. (Did I ever?)
> 
> Also, this was one of the harder chapters to write since I came up with a whole new character who I had to introduce and acclimate to the cast. Honestly, the dialogue was probably the hardest part to write; however, I have already written the outline for the next chapter and started it. It should (probably) be posted on Monday. 
> 
> As a little disclaimer, the oc isn't based on anyone and any relations to any real people are coincidental.
> 
> I won't keep you waiting any longer, so enjoy!

“Hi! I’m Macius Balik! I’m a newly turned 19 year old who’s just trying to do my best during my first run through the senior division.”

That’s what the newcomer had told the press as he tried to get into the arena earlier this morning.

“I’m up against a lot of incredibly talented people, some of which I have looked up to for years, but I’m going to do my very best out there,” he said with a genuine, sunshine smile. “And I wish lots of luck to all of my competitors.”

And he meant every word of it--he still does.

Currently, he was sitting in a hard plastic chair, bouncing his leg in an attempt to contain his energy and waiting for the rest of the skaters to enter the room, so they could begin drawing lots. Macius’s eyes fluttered around the room, looking towards any and every sound trying to take it all in.

He stood up to make his fifth circle around the room when his coach grabbed his arm.

“Look Macius,” Coach Apatel said, “it’s perfectly normal to be nervous, but can you contain it and stay seated a bit longer? It looks unprofessional to keep bouncing up and down.”

Balik steeled his gaze before giving a quick nod and sitting back down. He sat on his hands and crossed his ankles while focusing on the ground.

_I gotta look calm and professional._ He took a deep breath. _I can do this. I gotta look good in front of the cameras. I_ especially _have to look good in front of Yuuri Katsuki._

Macius has been a fan of Yuuri’s since the latter's junior career. He always valued the older skater's footwork and artistry. 

And now they were competing against each other!

It was a dream come true for Macius while also being a bit of a nightmare. Because if the excitement of competing against Yuuri didn't give him a heart attack, the stress and nerves of it would.

He took another deep breath. _It's okay. You can do this. He's a regular human, just like you._

"Mr. Katsuki! Can we get a word?"

Macius's head whipped up and paled. _Oh god. He's here. Do I stand up? Do I bow? Do I curtsey? Would it be weird to get an autograph? Wait. What would he even sign? Oh, he's getting closer, what should I do? Shit shit shit_ _shitshitshitsh_ _-_

"Hey, you're Macius Balik, right?"

He looked straight up, face to face with Yuuri Katsuki. _He knows my_ goddamn _name._

Macius's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ah, er, yeah, I'm him. I'm Macius. And, um, you're Yuuri Katsuki." _Smooth move, dumbass._

"Yeah. I've seen a few of your performances and I think you're really great, especially your spins and step sequences," Yuuri said with a smile.

Macius combusted. His _idol_ , who he's looked up to most of his career, just complimented his work.

"I, uh, wow, er, I just… thank you!" he squeaked out.

"You're very welcome. And, are these seats taken?" Yuuri gestured towards two empty chairs next to the other. 

"Nope, no, not at all. They are completely free, hehe."

"Oh, thanks," Yuuri added as he sat down next to Macius.

"N-n-no problem."

"Victor! I got us some seats, and they're next to the new skater I was telling you about," Yuuri called across the room.

The silver haired partner came over as Macius was still trying to comprehend the fact that apparently _Yuuri talks_ about him.

"Hello there, Macius, if I remember correctly. Victor Nikiforov," he introduced in a scraggly voice. He shook the young skater's hand.

_Both Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki know you by name. I'm not going to make it to the short program. I'm going to lose it and die. Or maybe I already did and this is heaven. I would buy that._

"Oh good, Phichit just came in. I'm gonna go get my phone. I'll be right back." With that, Yuuri left, leaving Macius and Victor alone. 

Macius actually turned to introduce his coach, only to find that she had left as well at some point, probably before all of the famous skater chaos.

Victor opened his mouth to say something as a herd of reporters rushed the pair.

"Mr. Nikiforov! Mr. Nikiforov! Can we get another statement from you?"

Victor chuckled to himself before asking, "What would you like me to comment on?"

"Well, Mr. Katsuki is up against some tough competition today. What do you think of his chances?"

He smirked. "Yuuri can pull _anything_ off. Trust me. I would know."

Macius's jaw dropped as his face flushed. Did? He didn't. He couldn't have. That couldn't have been intentional. _Right?_ The _Living Legend_ himself wouldn't say something like that about _Japan's Ace_ on international television. 

Except, several of the journalists were having the same reaction. Some were even snickering. Snickering!

And then there was Victor. He was sitting there like he was completely innocent, yet he definitely had a smirk that was hiding a much larger reaction.

Oh my god, he knew exactly what he was doing and did it intentionally.

Macius just dropped his face into his hands.

"If that will be all for now, I believe everyone is here and it's time to draw lots," the other man rasped out.

_With his voice all torn up like that and that stupid joke he just made… No! Get out of the gutter right now, Macius! That is your idol and his fiance!_

As Yuri Plisetsky and his coach sat down, Yuuri came back to rejoin the other two, so they could begin drawing lots.

Macius immediately looked away from the other because as soon as he saw Yuuri, all he could think about was what Victor said. He felt embarrassed and was grateful that he didn't have to talk to the other.

"First to draw is Macius Balik."

Damn. He kinda forgot it was in alphabetical order by last name. Thankfully, he drew fifth.

Phichit went next, drawing sixth. Then, Leo got second. Christophe got first. Yuuri drew fourth and Plisetsky had third.

As soon as he could, Macius bolted out of the room, putting as much distance between himself and the other two as possible.

It's alright. He's made it this far. He won't let a silly little inappropriate joke throw him off. He'll just avoid the two for the rest of the day.

How hard can it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed! My musical theme for the past week and a half has been "Hard to Be the Bard" from Something Rotten. Highly recommend listening to it, but I don't think I related to anything more than Shakespeare's breakdown in it, a bit past the middle.
> 
> For a more organized version of the line up, it's Christophe Giacometti, Leo de la Iglesia, Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri, Macius Balik, and Phichit Chulanont.
> 
> As for next chapter, we get to go back to Yuuri being kinda oblivious, Victor slipping up, Chris having way too much fun, and Phichit's constant internal screaming.
> 
> I hope you all have figured out that I like to torture my character, not with angst, but with putting them in the uncomfortable positions and watching them squirm. Sorry, not sorry. Hehe.
> 
> Also, I am officially going to post the other fic that I've been super scared about. I've been working on it as well. I'm on chapter 3 and 5,300 words in. Yeah. It's definitely different from this one on that alone. Once the third chapter is finished, I'll post it, so be looking for that next week if you like my writing, D&D, and/or Good Omens! (Yes, that's what it's going to be about. Just you wait.)
> 
> Now, to wrap up these notes so I can get back to working on both my new project and chapter 7. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! Stay safe!


	7. Anything You Can And Will Be Held Against You, So Only Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to go back to Yuuri being kinda oblivious, Victor slipping up, Chris having way too much fun, and Phichit's constant internal screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making it!  
> I just had a long day, so this was my only chance to get to my computer. I'm only logged into this account on my computer, so I have to get enough free time with it to actually be able to post something. Typically on days like this I basically just stare at my phone and mentally scream until I reach my keyboard.
> 
> Also, Happy Pride Month! And what better way to celebrate than with more of our favorite gay ice skaters!
> 
> Keeping the intro short for today, onto the story!

"Oh good, Phichit just came in. I'm gonna go get my phone. I'll be right back." With that, Yuuri left Macius and Victor in the seats near where the lots would be drawn.

The Thai skater mentioned had just walked in and looked like hell. That was because he just ran around the entire arena looking for a certain Swiss skater ~~to kill~~ to discuss what the plan was moving forward.

Of course, Yuuri didn’t know about any of this and, being the kind, concerned friend that he is asked, “What happened? You really don’t look well. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so hard _literally_ right before a competition.”

That snapped Phichit out of it a bit. He was running himself ragged to _keep_ Yuuri from being stressed and now he was the cause of it.

“I’m fine, dude. I promise. I was just doing some warm-ups and got carried away, that’s all.”

Yuuri looked skeptical, but accepted it with an uneasy, “Okay.” 

“Now, can I have my phone back?”

Phichit’s heart dropped to his feet. Of course he would want his phone back at some point! But what will keep him seeing everything about Victor? 

While Phichit looked for Chris, he looked up what else the idiot had said. He needs bleach for the mental images that accompanied it. Especially after some of the things he accidentally walked in on his friend doing with posters of his not-yet fiance in college.

If only there was a way to keep Yuuri out of his phone at least until after he performs or Phichit can log him out of all social media on it. He would do it now, but the other skater is currently staring him down, and that would look incredibly suspicious. 

_Keep him out… Lock him out… That’s it! I just have to stall and pray that he doesn’t notice._

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you in a sec I was just wondering…”

“Yes, Phi,” Yuuri responded, a bit impatient.

“I was just, um, wondering, if, urm…” He was fiddling with the other’s phone in his pocket. He had the lock screen up and was just randomly hitting buttons. “If you, uh, found a, er, seat yet?” He tried to put on his most convincing smile.

Yuuri just stared at his best friend blankly. “Yes, I have. Do you need a seat or are you offering?” he deadpanned.

“Well, I, uh…” He finally felt the phone vibrate like crazy, signaling that it was officially “jailbroken,” which would, hopefully, buy Phichit enough time. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I was offering, but you seem covered, so I’ll just give you your phone back and be on my way.”

Phichit handed back the blank brick. Of course, the first thing Yuuri did was try to open it and immediately get stopped. He stared, puzzled at the screen.

“Phichit, you know my phone's password? Why is it locked up?”

_Shit! Just give him an answer!_

“Ahh, it must have happened in my pocket?” he said with a shrug.

Yuuri looked between his friend and his phone before just sighing. “I’m gonna go take my seat. I’ll talk to you after we finish drawing. Good luck.”

Phichit let out a quick breath before returning the sentiment to his best friend’s retreating figure.

…

"... off. Trust me. I would know."

"What would you know?"

Victor quickly turned to his returning partner in a panic as the reporters dispersed for the start of the session. "Huh, a, what?"

"I only caught the end of your little statement to the press where you said 'Trust me. I would know.' What would you know?" Yuuri asked with a curious look as he sat down next to his fiance.

The other let out a sigh, relieved beyond belief. "Just how amazing and wonderful you are, my dear, and how you are going to destroy everyone here today."

"Victor!" Yuuri hid his head in the other’s shoulder to cover his blush.

“What?” Victor laughed, “It’s true and we both know it!”

“You _have_ to stop saying things like that, especially when I’m not around.”

“Why? You won’t say it, and someone does!”

“Victoooooor!”

“Hush love, we need to listen, you’ll be called soon.”

With that, Yuuri attempted to right himself as best he could before going up to draw after Chris.

As he was walking up, the other skater leaned over and whispered, “Don’t choke.”

Yuuri gave him a strange look as he walked away, but continued towards the drawing area. 

He was lucky enough to land in fourth. Just before Macius and right after Yurio.

Speaking of Macius, Yuuri had wanted to talk to the kid again after the drawing, but he fled the room immediately. The older skater chalked it up to jitters remembering how nervous he was his first time through the senior circuit.

“Well Victor, I have a while before I perform, so…” he turned to face an empty chair. 

  
Yuuri sighed. _Guess I’m on my own again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Can you tell that one of my favorite pov's is Phichit's? Well, he won't be in the next one, probably. Time for Yuri vs Victor part 2! (Guess where it'll happen.)
> 
> And hey, I'll shamelessly plug myself. The fic I mentioned last chapter is dropping tomorrow! I'm honestly thrilled and terrified to actually post it since I spend a shit ton of time and effort on it and feel like it's gonna flop. But, a plug in YOI news, I have another fic that I'm working on that I'm already about 1,800 words into that should be expected in a week or two. (If not, you can honestly bug me about it because I probably forgot about it and need the prodding.)
> 
> I think that's all for now. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! Stay safe! I'll see you Thursday!

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! At least, for now. I have a second chapter almost done and the whole story is outlined. I would put a chapter count, but I never know when to really cut my chapters, so we'll have to see! *smiles and dodges tomatoes of any reader ever*
> 
> Okay, okay. It won't be super long and I'll try to make updates within a few days of each chapter since I'm probably as impatient as you.
> 
> I've been writing for years and I've only had friends and family to judge it, which is pretty biased. So, I'm actually looking forward to seeing what others have to say. 
> 
> So yeah, good or bad, long or short, I'd appreciate anything and everything you can give me. Thanks! Hope to see you again very soon!


End file.
